I Will Always Stay By Your Side
by shannonb7593
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Ayumi and Yoshiki, that will range from pure fluff, to simply ultimately dark and twisted. Rated T to be safe.
1. Savior

**I got inspired to write this by a fanfiction called Closet Case, and also another one called Perfect Forgotten Love! So when I remembered the scene in the science lab, I thought "Wait, if the anatomical model caught Ayumi, but let her live instead, what would happen?" And so, this was born! Basically, it's kind of got the story of the second mentioned fanfiction, but it's Ayumi and Yoshiki. ENJOY!~ EDIT: I just now realized that this fanfic also contains some parts from a fanfiction by Dewi-Michelle, where she wrote about Yoshiki confessing to Ayumi. I apologize for not saying this earlier. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Corpse Party. If I did, I would go to Blood Drive and fix its freaking ending. I also forgot to include what happened to Yoshiki's injury! Sorry guys! xD**

A teenager of age 17 stirred in the science lab. He groaned, and slowly rose up. His platinum eyes slowly opened to dully stare at the wooden floor, as his head and neck worked together to seem to scan the area for any other beings. There were a few beings, or at least- was a few beings. They were now empty skeletons, with only their ripped and torn clothes that were infested with the smell of putrid rotting flesh. He put his right hand to his forehead, it seeming to be his signature pose.

"Ah, crud... My brain almost seems to be eating me from the inside out," he silently complained.

Indeed, his head was pounding at a tremendous level, but it wasn't a headache. He was certain of that after small drips of red liquid pattered down, and his right hand that was resting on his head now traveled to his noggin (the back of his head...I think). His warm blood climbed onto his fingers, and he removed his hand from his head to look at it. He blinked slowly and looked back up one last time; then, he remembered.  
><strong><br>**_- Flashback -_  
><em><br>"SHINOZAKIIIIII!" he screamed in extreme anger, frustration and rage as he chased after the anatomical model that was now fleeing with his female companion; Shinozaki Ayumi._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! LET ME GOOOOO!" the small girl cried in horror and fear. She squirmed and kicked at it, but all it seemed to do was pester it as it thrust its now free hand forth to grip her neck. The class representative began to choke, and the bleach-blonde boy's pupils narrowed as his eyes widened, but the sight of seeing the love of his life suffering only encouraged him to go into a full sprint, as if he was a powerful lion chasing down its prey. Ayumi stopped flailing and fell limp, as her eyes closed peacefully. Thankfully, it seemed she was only zonked out, but it still did not mean that the highschooler would forgive anyone who harmed the girl; even after her suffering had stopped._

_"GET BACK HERE!" he screeched as he swore at the kidnapper._

_However, even lions were hunted, and as he was just in reach of the model, the crocodile arrived as a sudden WHOOSH came and the last thing he knew, a unbelievably strong force came into contact with the back of his head and he fell to his knees, as he collapsed to the floor._

- End of flashback -

Kishinuma Yoshiki's hands shook and formed into angry fists. He didn't know how he was alive, but he didn't care.

"I'll make them pay," he snarled. "I'll make them pay and make them wish they were never born." After his vows of hate, he sprinted off into the hallway. He gritted his teeth together in utter frustration, as he called out his beloved's last name.

"SHINOZAKIIIIIIIII! SHINOZAKIIIIIIIIIII! WHERE ARE YOU!?" he cried as he slid open every door that came into his sight. He looked down to the ground and swore yet again.

"C'mon, please tell me they didn't k...!"

At that thought, his head began to pound in insanity as the dark mist began to follow him. Then, he shook his head.

"No...! I can't just give in to the darkness now...! Not after everything I went through, and especially not after I found a chance to find happiness again, and to finally find that piece of me I lost for those three years!"

His love for the blunette he always knew and loved kept him going, and only made him more confident that he'd find her. He growled as he continued his desperate search, as his shoes pounded against the wooden floorboards. Finally, a shed of hope came upon him;

"If you want to find the little lady you love, follow me," a ghostly and mature voice said.

Yoshiki turned his head to the right and nearly jumped, but then, practically planted his feet to the ground and stared down the perhaps 15-year old boy. He had freckles on his face, brown hair with one single bang that fell down in front of his ice-blue eyes, a white T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. He also wore a royal blue jacket that was unzipped.

It was clear he was a spirit, but he seemed friendly, as he smiled and said, "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you or anybody else. I'm just trying to do a bro in arms a favor." Yoshiki blinked at him.

"So we're in the same boat here?" he asked. The spirit nodded, but his eyes had seemed to gone cold.

"Had a girlfriend like the girl you're looking for. She was 12 years old, and- Ack. I promised myself not to tell anyone, but it seems I've gotten so lonely that I'm desperate to chat with anyone," he responded, chuckling miserably. The so-called 'delinquent' tilted his head to the left sideways curiously.

"Do you know where your girlfriend is?" he asked before he could stop himself. He knew it was probably a bad thing to have asked, whatnot with how many people that died in this hellish place. But strangely, the stranger just scratched his head, trying to find an answer, as it looked.

"To be honest, I don't," he slowly said. Yoshiki stared at him in disbelief. Weren't spirits supposed to know everything here!? ...Well, it was just probably his 'dumb' mind again.

"Well, anyways, you said you knew where Shinozaki-san was. Please, show me the way." The spirit nodded and he began to lead the way, heading down the hallway and then making a right to another hallway, then to a left, and finally, to a right, before they stopped in front of a door.

"Here we are," he said. He slid open the door, and somehow, tears of relief flooded in Yoshiki's eyes.

"AYUMI!" he shouted without thinking. The girl was sitting down against the wall, and seemed to be asleep. The boy who had been searching for her, now quickly rushed over to her, kneeling down and looking her over for any possible injuries. Strangely, there were none.

"How is she okay...? Did you...save her?" the boy turned around to look at the 15-year old spirit that had shown him back to the girl in front of him, but only to see he was no longer there. He was honestly confused and a little bit scared of this, but he resumed attending to his beloved.

"Shinozaki-san... Please, wake up," he pleaded, but he couldn't help but to cup her left cheek with his right hand in worry and affection. As soon as he saw her eyes attempt to open, he quickly retracted his hand, and blushed, having felt the soft skin of Ayumi and her warmth. He sat down on her right side just next to her against the wall. Alas, her eyes opened as she seemed to drowsily scan the area. Then, he saw her pupils finally focus on him and clear liquid began to roam freely in her eyes before streams of tears began to escape.

"Kishinuma-kun!" she cried, hugging him ever so tightly.

Yoshiki stared at her wide-eyed, and it wasn't long before his face was lava hot and the shade of a tomato. "Wha-...Sh-Shino...za...ki...?" he murmured. But when he started hearing her sobbing and sniffling, his instincts kicked in, telling him to comfort her. He sighed and hesitantly wrapped his left arm gently around her small little frail body, while using his other one to stroke her head lightly. "Hey...what happened...?" he asked quietly. Ayumi hicced and sniffled.

Ayumi was having a hard time to not enjoy the safety of being in her fellow classmate's arms, and at the same time, was so confused. She thought she would've hated him so much for suddenly leaving her like that, but all she felt was sheer joy and relief, and...some other feeling she couldn't quite even take a guess at what it was. All she knew though, was she felt all warm and fuzzy inside. It was similar to how she would feel whenever Mochida Satoshi praised her, or showed a gesture of kindness towards her, but this feeling was much, much stronger. And even if it was similar... What was it?

She suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when the boy who was comforting her asked her a question. He had asked her what had happened, and that's when she had REALLY gotten mad.

"WHAT HAPPENED!? YOU ABANDONED ME, YOU...J...JER..." But when Ayumi started to remember what had happened while her companion had not been there, the horrible memories all came flooding back. And in addition, her sudden loud wails of despair muffled her words. When she had started talking, she had been trying desperately to choke back sobs, but... She really couldn't help it. She was so afraid...

"...When you...left me-" "Correction: You got knocked out," Yoshiki suddenly interrupted. Ayumi suddenly looked up at him, and glared.

When she had said 'left me,' and he replied, he didn't mean it to be rude, for the small girl suddenly gave him that look that he'd always regret causing. That one glare that she'd give to every student in the school who acted like a pain in the neck.

"S-sorry... I...I just..." He sighed, giving up on their small debate. He looked to the right, where a bookshelf of sorts was standing.

"Well... I mean... It may not sound like it... But I really did feel...guilty when I suddenly fell behind..." He'd let it slide. He didn't want yet another argument happening because he didn't agree with her; it'd only cause more stress and frustration...for the both of them. But when he looked back to her, he gasped.

"SHINOZAKI! MOVE!" he shouted, for what was standing in front of her was a girl; a ghost, to be exact.

Yoshiki shoved her to the left, and she landed in the corner. He held up his arms and used his hands to shield himself, as a pair of scissors that was being held in the attacker's hand came diving towards his face. His eyes widened a fraction and his pupils narrowed to the size of a pin. He was prepared for the pain that'd come; but when it did, it was a physical pain that he never felt before. His muscles in his body tensed up, as his heartbeat froze. His lungs tried desperately to claw through the wall that had separated them from the air. Suddenly, Yoshiki screamed in agony and pain. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT...IT HURTS...!"

The weapon of the spirit had stabbed cleanly into his right hand, and he was pretty sure it would come right through his palm if it weren't for Ayumi's desperate cries.

"NOOOOOO! STOP IT! DON'T KILL HIM! PLEASE!" she shrieked in fear of losing the person that had took care of her. The ghost turned to face her, with a glare. But then, her face softened, and she looked down at her hands, which were now stained with the blood from her victim. Her face contorted into that of extreme anguish, and her head tilted up as she teared at her hair.

"...Uh... Huh...? ...Aaaahhhh... Aaaaahhhhh-haaaaahhh... AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAH! AAAHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAHHH, AHHHHHHH! WHAT AM I DOING!? AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AHAH, AHAHAHAHAH, AAHHHHHHHHHH!" Her panic continued as Yoshiki pulled out the scissors in his right hand, grunting in pain before grabbing Ayumi's right hand with his good one, but Ayumi seemed reluctant to leave, which very much puzzled him. "What are you doing!? Let's hurry and go! If we don't, she might-" "No... It can't be... Th-that girl...I met..." Yoshiki got even more confused and concerned by the moment, but leaving all the questions for later, he picked the class rep. up bridal style and left the room behind.

"NO! STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? WE HAVE TO HELP HER! NO! YUHANAAAAAAAAAA!" Ayumi continued to squirm and yell, tears quickly flooding her eyes yet again, as she looked back and reached out her arm as if to break the girl named Yuhana's fall, but it clearly failed as Yoshiki once again forced her to stay calm, as his grip on her slightly tightened to keep her in place. This dearly reminded him of a 'coincidence' in the past...

Yoshiki stopped in front of the classroom where they ended up in with Ms. Yui. However, before he could even let Ayumi down, she had fought her way out of his grip, before kicking him in the gut and running away. However, Yoshiki expected it, and this time, did not let pain dominate him before he himself had gotten back up. Luckily, Ayumi was small and had a weak speed, so when she had started to run away, she had tripped, before being caught by Yoshiki. Once again, she squirmed, kicking at him.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, YOU IDIOT!?" she cried, before trying to slap him. This time, he wasn't expecting her to do that, and when her palm made contact with his left cheek, boy, did it hurt. It hurt more mentally than it did physically though, so Yoshiki just sat there, shocked. But eventually, he slowly got up, but he could feel bitterness boiling up in him, and it wouldn't be long before he was at his limit...

"YOU BAKA! SENSELESS DELINQUENT! FOOL WITH NO BRAIN! SELFISH JERK!" When she suddenly started attacking him with insults, it hit him HARD. He did not expect her to suddenly just snap like a weak pencil. And with each stab to his heart, he took one step back, holding his arms up, as if trying to say, 'No, this isn't real...'

"YOU FREAKING COWARD! YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING! YOU JUST TOSS AWAY MY FEELINGS LIKE TRASH! MOCHIDA-KUN WOULD UNDERSTAND! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE-"

Before she could finish, the boy had pinned her to a wall, with one arm each on the two separate sides of her head. He glared down at her, his rage and jealous hate finally surging through. He gritted his teeth together as hard as he'd dare, before finally speaking in a loud, angry voice. And that was when Ayumi knew she had done something, something horribly, terribly wrong.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS CRAP! MOCHIDA THIS, MOCHIDA THAT- I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF IT ALL! AND YET, WHO WAS ALWAYS THERE TO SAVE YOU!? WHO ALWAYS GAVE YOU CONFIDENCE THAT YOU'D MAKE IT OUT OF THIS HELLISH PLACE ALIVE, HUH!? WELL IT SURE WASN'T MOCHIDA! IT'S ME, AND YOU'VE JUST GOT TO DEAL WITH IT!" Every knife she had sent flying at him had come flying back; but she soon quickly recovered thanks to her pride, and she fought back.

"WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT THE IDIOT WHO DOESN'T CARE ABOUT A GIRL WHO DIED A TERRIBLE DEATH! DON'T YOU SEE!? I MET YUHANA WHILE YOU ABANDONED ME SO SELFISHLY! SHE SAVED ME, BUT THEN, THIS GHOST KILLED HER! AND DO YOU WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING!? IT WAS HER OWN BOYFRIEND!" Yoshiki stood, in surprise, and shocked.

He already knew of who it was that murdered Yuhana. But he quickly regained his senses and went back to arguing with her.

"IDIOT, MY BUTT! I WAS ONLY TRYING TO SAVE YOU! AND YET, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO REFUSES TO ACCEPT THE REALITY OF THE FACT THAT YOUR SO-CALLED FRIEND IS POSSESSED!"

Ayumi attempted to slap him, but he grabbed her hand and gripped it tightly as he growled in frustration.

"How... How do you not notice...? How I feel about you...? How much I endured for you, and you alone...? The way I always treated you better than everyone else I met...? The way I always defended you from those jerks back at school...? You...you never noticed...a thing..."

Yoshiki's grip on her loosened, as he slowly let go. He stepped back, with a pained smile on his face. And the last thing she'd ever expect from him in a thousand years; He was crying. He turned his back to her, before slowly starting to walk away, just like how he abandoned her with that model. But yet, out of sorrow after realizing her own actions, she took her stress out by yelling one last time;

"WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID!?"

But when Yoshiki turned to look at her, the sight of his expression made her gasp. His eyes were cold and dull, and he was shaking in anger.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" he shouted, and at the end of the sentence, he swore before running off into the hallway to the left.

Ayumi's eyes were wider than they had ever been before in her life. Kishinuma Yoshiki, had just confessed to her. Indeed; why had she been so selfless and never noticed his feelings towards her? Ayumi broke down and slid down against the wall, onto her knees and began to weep.

"Kishinuma-kun..."

She didn't ever want to hurt him so much.

"Kishinuma-kun..."

And she realized something; the warm and fuzzy feeling in her chest that she had.

"Yoshiki-kun..."

She was in love with him.

"I..."

So much.

"I-I'm so sorry..."

Silence was the only response she had received. A few minutes later, she felt that she had truly lost him.

"Hey."

That voice...! Ayumi opened her eyes full of tears, and when she looked up, she saw the boy she had just realized her feelings for. On instinct, she stood up and flew at him, wrapping her arms around his waist and crying more louder and longer than she had ever before in her life.

"W-woah! Sh-Shinozaki...san?" he murmured. He was now sitting down against the wall in front of the doorway to the classroom that they ended up in when they got here, with Ayumi hugging him tightly, crying into his shirt. He honestly didn't know what had gotten into her all of a sudden. But instead of asking her to let go of him, nor comfort her, he just sat there, looking at her with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm-"

"Cut that out," he replied with a soft and calm tone.

"But, I-"

"It's okay. ...I never left you. I was just right at the end of the hall. And...you were...already forgiven," he said, sadly smiling. She sniffled and hicced before-

(This part is inspired by Closet Case :3)

Snoooooorrrkkk.

"Ah, crap. Now you've ruined my favorite shirt," he said, smirking. He was relieved to finally hear Ayumi not crying anymore, and instead, there was a muffled giggle coming from her. His eyes widened. He made her...laugh?

"Gomen..." She giggled again, and her embrace had softened a bit. He smiled as well and finally hugged her back, wrapping his arms protectively around her back, while resting his chin on her head. Ayumi blushed deeply at this, and when Yoshiki noticed she felt significantly warmer, he looked down at her face and snickered at the sight. Her cheeks were a shade of that of a cherry, and it couldn't have been a fever.

"Why're you, blushing, hmmm?" he asked in a mischievous way. Ayumi froze and her body tensed up. Then she realized that this was the perfect time to confess her feelings.

"K-Kishinuma-kun..." she squeaked.

"Yeah?" the boy mentioned asked.

"I-I realized something...when you told me how you felt." She looked up at him, with her expression soft. Yoshiki was deeply shocked of how gentle and caring she looked.

"And I...I realized...I didn't want Mochida. In fact, it was one of the people who had been standing behind me, supporting me all along... And that person deserves to be right by me instead." Yoshiki's eyes grew wider and wider by the second. His heart rate increased by 200 beats a minute when she said her next sentence.

"Kishinuma-kun... No, Yoshiki-kun. I...I love you." Ayumi looked deep into his eyes, and his heart practically stopped beating and he forgot how to breathe. But when Ayumi started talking again, he could feel his compassion for protecting her spark yet again.

"But...all those years, I hadn't noticed you the slightest bit. And... I probably don't deserve you. You're too much of a great guy, and I, I just..."

Ayumi was stopped when Yoshiki tilted her chin up gently, for when she started to say all those gloomy things, she had been slouching and looking down. The boy, in return for her confession, also had started looking deep into her eyes, as he cast a gentle and warm, loving smile at her.

"It's okay. I would've waited a thousand years for you, and still love you all that time. Because... Ayumi-chan, I secretly promised to keep you safe from any kind of harm, no matter what happened."

Ayumi looked stunned. "But...I still was so rude to you, and I'm an occult freak, and some people call me a nerd, and-" Before she could say another word, she suddenly felt something warm and soft against her lips.

(Author's Note: FANGIRLING TIME!)

Ayumi stared in shock, and almost immediately felt woozy. This was probably the most BEST moment in her life- Yoshiki FREAKING Kishinuma IS freaking KISSING her! Her heart pounded inside her ribcage, and threatened to jump out if she didn't react to his show of affection. So the small girl kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt so warm, loved and safe in his arms, and just staying like this- Oh, she swore she could die a happy girl and just flutter up into the sky! But eventually, the boy pulled away, and Ayumi accidentally let out a whine, which caused Yoshiki to smirk, and in turn, Ayumi punched his shoulder lightly, before he grabbed her, and she gasped as he sat her down by his left side. He wrapped his arm lovingly around her, letting his hand rest on her left shoulder, and pressed his lips to her forehead, and he pulled away yet again. The quick peck had caused Ayumi to blush, and she realized that after all of that affection, he'd probably ask her-

"Ayumi-chan...can you be... my girlfriend?" Yoshiki whispered in her right ear. His warm breath tickled her, and she felt absolute sheer joy embrace her entire being.

"Yes, of course!" she squealed, hugging her new boyfriend tightly. They both laughed in happiness, and after all that action, the class representative had been all tuckered out. She found herself nodding off, and Yoshiki smiled warmly at her.

"Is little 'Yumi sleepy now?" he chuckled. Ayumi nodded drowsily in response, and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep. He smiled and lifted her up onto his back in a good old piggy-back ride, smiling softly the whole time. Ayumi had buried her face into the crook of his neck, and while taking her little nap, she made soft squeaking noises, which caused Yoshiki to 'awwwwww' mentally.

"...'Shiki..." she murmured softly, before smiling and giving a 'hmmm' sound of happiness in her sleep.

And when Yoshiki left the left hall, a ghost couple with their hands holding each other's were watching them, smiling brightly.

"May you be blessed..." the girl, Yuhana said. Her boyfriend looked at her and grinned, tucking away any stray hair that fell in her face. She looked up at him, her eyes twinkling, and then, they both left, walking away.

And in the end, the new couple Ayumi and Yoshiki, Satoshi and Naomi, and Yuka were all able to make it out alive...

- End -


	2. Halloweeners

(Hey guys! This is a holiday special, as you can see! There's going to be quite a bit of AU, but there's the same stories for the characters, and also, Heavenly Host never happened! HOORAY! Enjoy~! Warning: This story may not make sense. xD Some people had difficulties with understanding this, but hey, different people have different styles, right?)

At a school known as Kisaragi Academy, 7 high school students had all met up at the entrance to the school. They were Kishinuma Yoshiki, Shinozaki Ayumi, Mochida Satoshi, Nakashima Naomi, Shinohara Seiko, Morishige Sakutaro, and Suzumoto Mayu.

"I'm going to be a chubby little white cat!" Seiko exclaimed, grinning. Naomi laughed awkwardly at just how weird Seiko could be. But what was worse that Naomi had no idea on what she'd be. She looked to Satoshi, as if expecting him to know on the many things she'd want to be. But he just stood there, deep in thought.

_He probably doesn't want to go just because he's afraid, _Naomi thought.

Meanwhile, Yoshiki was busy staring at the chirpy and cheerful yet short class representative. His face was red as he stared at his crush. She was probably the most adorable and sweetest little thing he had laid his eyes on. She was an absolute ray of sunshine that was deeply treasured by Yoshiki, although sadly, she'd never know this.

"Well, since I do like the type of black magic stuff, I think I'll be a witch," Ayumi said happily. She was talking to Mayu, as the pony-tailed girl listened and smiled.

It was the day of Halloween, and all today would be was finishing up preparations for the Halloween party. Ayumi, as class rep., planned the events and made the decorations with the other student council members. Mayu and Morishige, surprisingly, had been voted for as the writers for the play at the party, which was the classic, Phantom of the Opera. Naomi and Seiko cooked and baked the food with other good cooks and bakers. Satoshi had just been cheering on everyone whenever they were in some serious stress over failing to help out with the party, and which they didn't mess a single thing up. Finally...

"Yo! Bro!" Two boys ran over to Yoshiki, with bright and wide smiles. For some reason, Yoshiki felt appreciated and cared for that finally, some students and teachers of the school began to open up to him (and in which Yoshiki hadn't really planned on getting them too, which was also a reason of why he was also embarrassed). Yesterday, he had been elected as lead singer and even planner for the music. Some of the students and teachers were outraged by the fact that a 'delinquent' was treated well, but the principal saw potential in him, and also felt he deserved another chance. So that was how everything had ended up the way it was.

"Uhhh... 'Sup guys..." Yoshiki replied awkwardly. The boys continued to smile at him before they started a conversation with him. Ayumi looked at Yoshiki and smiled warmly. She was glad he was doing better now.

Recently, she had been getting this strange yet warm feeling whenever she saw him. And just this morning, her older sister, Shinozaki Hinoe, had helped her realize that she was in love with the bleach-blonde 17-year old.

Suddenly, the school bell rang and the gates opened, signaling all the teenagers inside. Excited chatters and woops of enthusiasm were heard as they all walked inside neatly.

The close group of seven had put away their normal shoes and put on their school shoes. It was part of the school dress code, after all. They then walked to their homeroom- class 2-9.

Their teacher, Shishido Yui, greeted them with a cheerful voice.

"Good morning, you guys!" she greeted them casually. Ayumi walked up to her and high-fived her, before both laughed. They all smiled, including Morishige.

As homeroom started, everyone felt their day would go perfectly.

They were all wrong.

You all remember when I mentioned that Yoshiki had some people who were jealous of him, no? Well, you'll see what'll happen.

Suddenly, while Yui was speaking, a paper airplane landed on Yoshiki's desk. He frowned and opened it up, and his eyes flared with rage at what he read that was written on unfolded paper airplane.

'Dude, you're such a freaking idiot to think that you're just some big shot just 'cause you got elected as head of the band. I don't care whatever the frick they're called, but you'd better freaking open your eyes. All you are is just some lazy blockhead who doesn't care about anyone else's feelings. You know who I'm talking about, yeah? Your crush, obviously. Well, she's got feelings for the prince of the class here. But she's mine. Ah, what's that word? Hypocitical? Well, I don't care what it's called, but anyways, you may think I'm hypowhatever, and if you ever mention this to anyone, then you'll be sorry, ya punk,' it read. Yoshiki shut his eyes tightly in annoyance and crumpled the paper up before tucking it into the left pocket of his pants, as he sighed, continuing to listen to Yui.

Once homeroom was over, everyone rushed to get to whatever type of preparations they were part of. Yoshiki walked to the music room, which wasn't very far from his homeroom. He and the others had waited for the crowd to completely die down before leaving as well. His hands were stuffed into the shelter of the pockets of his pants, as usual. Sighing, he once again took out the paper.

"Whatcha lookin' at?"

He practically jumped before turning around, only to see Ayumi's face just inches away from his. Apparently, she had been on her tip-toes to peak over his shoulder.

"Shi-Shinozaki-san!?" he stuttered, before backing away, and he lost his balance. His face was 50 shades of red, as she smiled and walked over to him, offering a hand to help him up. He blushed even more before smiling kindly at her, grabbing her hand, careful not to also drag her down, as she was very much way smaller than him. She pulled him up slowly as he balanced himself.

"You didn't answer my question, by the way," she said mischievously after he was now fully standing up. Yoshiki's eyes widened.

"I-it's nothing."

Ayumi frowned at him and stepped closer to him, giggling. He took a step back every time she took one towards him. Alas, however, he was against the wall as she stood right in front of him. His face was practically lava hot, as he stared at her and she stared at him.

"Wh-what are you doing!?" he said, somehow in a squeaky voice. She smiled before her face got closer to his, practically torturing him.

Whilst he was distracted, she took away the paper in his hands.

"A-ACK! SHINOZAKI! GIVE THAT BACK!" he shouted. He didn't want her to have to be involved in this, because as she read it and her eyes widened more and more, he had the sinking feeling that something bad would happen.

"Ki-Kishinuma-kun..." Suddenly, she looked up at him, her face showing determination, but also, worry. But why worry?

"Do you know...who wrote this?"

She had tried to speak calmly, but couldn't help keeping her voice from cracking. At her question, he shook his head.

Ayumi just nodded, to show that she had acknowledged his answer.

"I'll go find out about who wrote this. Whoever did must be punished, and..."

She looked at the paper, squinting at one of the sentences due to the fact she was having a hard time understanding something. No, it wasn't horribly written; she just had no idea on who they were talking about when they mentioned Yoshiki knowing about who they were talking about. She was also upset to hear that Yoshiki had a crush already, especially when she had the hopes of confessing to him today. She couldn't help but to feel the familiar stinging in the corners of her eyes.

"...you never told me you had a crush," she said, whimpering.

"E-EH!? Sh-Shinozaki! Don't cry!" Yoshiki said, walking up to her, flailing his hands. She continued to cry, and suddenly, she could feel some sort of warmth on her tear-stained cheeks.

Yoshiki had wiped her tears away with his thumbs. Ayumi immediately blushed at this, and he retracted his hands back.

"Shinozaki, please. I..."

Yoshiki gulped. He had to tell the truth, so there could be no misunderstandings.

"...I don't love any girl...but..."

Ayumi looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"...b-but you..."

She gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"K-Kishinuma...kun..." she murmured.

However, before she could even say anything else, Yoshiki had began to run off to the music room.

"Ki-Kishinuma-kun! WAIT!" she yelled. However, he had already left, leaving Ayumi shocked, standing in the hallway with the paper in her hands. She looked down at it and sighed.

"I'll just have to show this to the principal," she said, shaking her head.

Finally, all the preparations were made. The party was held in the gym. First up was everyone getting the food and simply chatting. Of course, as anyone would at a Halloween party, they all wore their costumes. Mayu was a cute little bunny, Morishige was a doctor (although it took a long time of convincing from Mayu for him to dress up), Naomi was a ballerina (she honestly couldn't think of anything else), Seiko was a very fat yet fluffy white cat, Yoshiki was Jeff the Killer (which scared the living crap out of everyone but Morishige and Seiko) and neither Satoshi nor Ayumi were there.

Naomi frowned. "This is so weird. I mean, I understand why Satoshi isn't here, but I don't get why the class rep. isn't here," she said. The other 4 nodded.

Suddenly, Satoshi came walking in quickly, wearing a tap dancer costume (which made the group laugh hysterically). He sat at their table and turned towards them, grinning and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Am I fabulous?" he snickered. Naomi laughed heartily. "Yes, you are," she replied, still doubling over.

Meanwhile, Yoshiki was staring at his bud's fake mustache. He was getting an idea, before he smirked and reached over the table, harshly pulling off the mustache.

"YOWWWWWWWWW!" Satoshi screamed in pain, and somehow, hit his knee against the table and screamed again as he fell off the table, whimpering in pain.

Yoshiki laughed ever so loudly, doubling over. "You-you okay-AHAHAH!-there bud-dy?" he asked in between laughs. He tried desperately to breathe, but failed and continued laughing as Satoshi glared at him, before getting back on the table.

"I-I'm sorry, I really-" Yoshiki noticed an odd smirk on Satoshi's face. He frowned and suddenly, something went_ WACK._ Yoshiki howled in pain as he held his hands over his head, looking behind him.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU-"

At the sight of the class rep., he quickly shut up and stared at her. His eyes widened as his face turned so red that it probably broke the record for the most reddest face ever known.

She looked absolutely adorable and beautiful to him in her witch costume. A black witch hat that had the tip of its top flopped over to Ayumi's right adorned her head. A long black cloak with purple swirl patterns was draped over her, and she had a fake witch broom, which apparently, she had used to hit his head with (although that was forgiven for her cuteness). Finally, her blue-black hair was down, and it made her look like the most prettiest girl on earth.

"Well? What do you think?" she said, smiling as she did a little cute twirl. Yoshiki blushed even more (if that was even possible) at her little carefree and childish self.

"You're...gorgeous," he muttered.

She looked at him, bending over somewhat so they were at eye-level. "I'm what?" she asked, teasingly yet also curious, for she did not hear what he had said.

"...You're gorgeous," he said, and stared into her big ocean-blue eyes, his eyes half-lidded as he smiled warmly at her.

She blushed before playfully hitting his shoulder.

"B-baka (idiot)! Don't say such embarrassing things!" she yelped. However, he just snickered as she continued to playfully insult him, with the rest of the group watching. They began to laugh as Ayumi suddenly noticed them making teasing faces, and she also yelled at them.

The play started, with Mayu being the woman, Morishige being her boyfriend, and another boy being the phantom, who had a crush on Mayu. The boy had attempted to ask her to the dance, before a angry Morishige had told him off. Yes, there was a dance. Don't you know this kind of stuff?

Yoshiki left (although nobody knew why) and finally, the musicians came. That was when the dance had started- and then came Yoshiki, who was now dressed in a usual dance outfit, but his top was gray with white long sleeves and black buttons, and his pants reached all the way down to his black shoes. His hair and bangs were brushed back and completely flat.

(Author's Note: When I imagined Yoshiki like that, I began to fangirl. Hard.)

Ayumi began to nosebleed before Naomi, being the worrisome girl like she was, gave her a tissue, apparently from a tissue box she had in her left breast pocket. Ayumi accepted it and wiped her nose quickly, but it was too late when Yoshiki had looked at her, and seeing the handsome boy look at her made her nosebleed more. He smirked before stepping up the stairs on the stage...thing...whatever it was, but anyways, you get the idea, before standing on the third stair down (there were 7 stairs). He suddenly winked at her, causing Ayumi's heart to pound in her chest. One of the two boys from earlier in the morning at school brought a chair to him, and the other brought him his guitar (of course, it wasn't an electric guitar). He thanked them both before they received a keyboard and a guitar from their music teacher. The music teacher plugged in the keyboard, and all the lights turned off, except for the spotlights. Yoshiki then sat down in his chair, and the song began.

**Safe and Sound - Alex Goot, Luke Conard, and Chad Sugg**

(You know how sometimes, singers will have those little microphone headphone thingies on? Well, that's what Yoshiki has on, and yes, in the gym there are speakers. ...In this fanfic, anyway.) Yoshiki smiled at everyone, before the musicians began to play, including Yoshiki. Ayumi was shocked at how good they were, but Yoshiki, she had to say, was the best. While the two boys had only begun practicing since a week ago, it sounded like Yoshiki had been practicing since he was a child.

When he began to sing, he turned his body towards Ayumi. The group she was sitting with all smiled at her.

"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go, and all those shadows almost killed your light..."

Ayumi was stunned at his...well...stunning voice. He continued singing.

(Author's Note: I only put in the first verse so I wouldn't get copyrighted or break the rules. Also, I know, it's a odd song to pick. But hey, like I said; we're all different. :P)

When he was done, everyone clapped and he and the other two boys bowed. They put their stuff away before Yoshiki walked back to the group, blushing intensely and his eyes were half-lidded as he put his right hand on the back of his head. He sat down slowly by Ayumi and looked down at the ground, embarrassed as he turned his back to the table.

"...I must have made a fool of myself, grinning like that up there," he murmured.

The group suddenly began to get up and leave, pretending they were excited to get on the floor (Author's Note: AND DO THE DINOSAUR!), when really, they were giving Yoshiki and Ayumi some time alone.

Ayumi was still stunned, but shook her head at him and also turned her back to the table, before putting her hand on his left hand, which was resting on his left leg, causing him to look down at her, his eyes fully open now as he blushed.

"No, Kishinuma-kun. You were amazing," she cooed, and held his hand.

He looked at her and frowned. "But-"

"Kishinuma-kun..."

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Hm? Sure, what is it?"

"Just close your eyes..." (Author's note: Hooray for accidental song references!)

He frowned even more in confusion, but did as Ayumi asked. He closed his eyes, before he suddenly felt her small, warm hands on his cheeks and his eyes immediately flew open, as his mouth gaped in a big O. Ayumi closed her eyes as she leaned in and kissed him softly.

At that moment, his heart fluttered up to the sky and he felt as if he could even float off and dance with the far stars of space. His heartbeat raced to a trillion miles per hour. He finally settled down and kissed her back tenderly, wrapping his left arm around her waist. Ayumi's hands moved to hang around his neck as his right hand settled upon her left cheek. Both of them felt a very warm and fuzzy feeling in their chests, before they both pulled away as they stared into each other's eyes with love.

"You have no idea on how long I waited for that," he said, smirking. She giggled and wrapped her arms around him in a comfy hug. He smiled and embraced her back, resting his chin on her head.

"You know... I love you, Yoshiki-kun," Ayumi said.

He smiled before pressing his lips against her forehead.

"Yeah... I love you too... Ayumi-chan."

_WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THAT WAS SO SATISFYING TO WRITE! I really hope you enjoyed it, guys, and about the guy that had a crush on Ayumi, Ayumi was late 'cause she was showing the paper to the principal, and so the guy got suspended for 2 WEEKS! WOOHOO! Anyways, do you think I need to improve anything? Please, you may criticize me, but any offensive reviews will be reported. End of story, guys! GOODBYYYYYYE~ _


	3. Surprise

**Hey guys! I know this is super late and all, but hey, guess what? It's a one-shot about Yoshiki's birthday! Yaaaaay! So guess what happened? I also wrote about a one-shot of Yoshiki's birthday, but when I submitted it, guess what happened next? My internet suddenly decided to be a total jerk and erase it, so now, I have to start all over again! Yay! Sucky internet! Yay! Enjoy! Yay! Blondie's birthday! P.S: God bless this awesome and sweet guy ;u; Like, words can't describe on how soft he is.**

**Warnings: Smoking, depressing stuff, and did I mention depressing stuff? Also, AU.**

His left eye twitched, as his mouth gaped open. However, he regained his focus and glared at Seiko. _I bet she's the reason that THIS is going on, _he thought angrily. After all, she was the only one that he told about his birthday, which was, in fact, today, November eighth. Seiko gave him her famous cat-smile.

His friends all sat on the floor, giving broad and wide grins.

It was 7:15 PM, when he had arrived at his apartment after his part-time job. When he had opened the door to his room and turned on the lights, his group of friends all jumped and shouted 'SURPRISE!' He had no idea on how they managed to get inside, but he bet that the sneaky Seiko and her lock-picking skills had managed to bust them in. And now, Shinozaki Ayumi, Mochida Satoshi, Morishige Sakutaro, Suzumoto Mayu, Nakashima Naomi, and Shinohara Seiko were all present.

He growled and ran a hand through his blonde hair, sighing angrily, trying to keep himself from going after Seiko's throat.

"Hey, b-day boy! No need to be so moody! Get your bum over here and pick a game to play for your 18th birthday, or I'll show them the pictures of you when you were tiny!" Seiko shouted, and instantly, yet hesitantly, Kishinuma Yoshiki made his way over to the group, which had now formed into a circle. He sat down on the floor with his left knee up whilst he rested his arm on it, leaving his other leg flat against the living room carpet and his other arm still in his blonde hair.

"Geh... I don't even know," he muttered, frustrated. Ayumi sighed at his attitude.

"Alright, I'll choose one for you," Seiko said, grinning evilly. Instantly, Naomi caught her from behind and covered her left hand over her best friend's mouth.

"Seiko! No Seven Minutes In Heaven!" Naomi squeaked. Seiko attempted desperately to break free, but finally gave in and sighed. Naomi still held her, just for security reasons. Everyone attempted to hold their poker faces, but Ayumi was the one who ended up losing in the end.

"Okay, Shinohara-san, you said you wanted us all to play a game so Kishinuma-kun can have some fun for his birthday, right?" the class rep. said, all the while humming in thought. She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth several times before finally smiling and clapping her hands together, signaling that she had an idea.

"Ooh, I know! We can play Truth or Dare!" she exclaimed chirpily. Everyone quickly began to sweat nervously. ...Excluding Seiko.

"Agreed!" she practically screamed before Yoshiki scooted over to her and flicked her forehead.

"Shuddap, do you want to wake up the whole of Tokyo?" he said, chuckling and, surprisingly, flashing a smile. However, Seiko knew just what to do with his reaction, as she assumed the personality of a fangirl.

"Omg he's so hawt! Omg omg can I take him home!?" she squealed before smirking at him. He growled playfully, like a little cat, sort of, his eyes showing even more mischief.

"Says the one who had that messy bird nest in their hair- ASDFGHJKL!" He was cut off as Seiko quickly dug her fingers into his hip, causing him to burst into laughter as he fell onto the floor. Everyone sat dumbfounded by his childish...yet...oh, what was that word...oh, carefree. Yes, that was it. His childish yet carefree self. Anyways, as he was sprawled on the floor, his bud, Satoshi, rushed over to him and flopped on top of him, causing him to almost screech in shock, like an alarmed hawk.

"DOG PILE!" Satoshi shouted. Yoshiki could barely breathe.

"Sa-Satoshi...get off...ME...!" he whined. Satoshi then sat up on his stomach, and looked up, almost as if in thought before he smiled.

"Nah," he simply said. Yoshiki then grabbed his left arm, somehow managing to flip him over, and then sat on his stomach.

"Revenge," he said, smirking evilly. Satoshi coughed and gasped. The 18-year old boy was somehow stronger and heavier than him, so Satoshi took a guess that he was well-built.

"Get...the frick...o-off," he squeaked. Yoshiki, however, whistled and ignored him. Satoshi then began to cry in a fake way. Meanwhile, everyone else giggled/chuckled at their ridiculousness, while Ayumi smiled warmly at Yoshiki's playful side. She had never seen him like that, and it made her happy to know that she finally had yet another reason to like him.

(AN: In this one-shot, instead of Ayumi meeting Yoshiki by standing up for him against the PE teacher, she met him when she was 13 when she had gotten lost in the city, separated from her older sister Hinoe, and they had bumped into each other, which ended up with Yoshiki helping her getting back to her older sister. And ye, that's how she ended up liking him. Of course, what explains Yoshiki being alone is that...well, he had issues at home and after an outburst with him and his dad, he ran away from home to get some fresh air.)

"Alright, let's hurry up and get on with the game!" Seiko exclaimed, crossing her arms like a bratty kid. Yoshiki quickly got up and sat by Ayumi awkwardly. Ayumi turned her head to look at him. His hair looked like it was purposely left messy (it looks like the Tortured Souls Yoshiki's hair), and his broad shoulders made him look very tough. His eyes were narrowed in a way that made him look suspicious or distrusting, but his gray-blue pupils (AN: Is that what they're called? ono) showed innocence. And that was the one thing that Ayumi hated to be reminded of.

That everyone hated him just because of some rough experiences he had in his past. He was treated like trash, used by his father to represent him in the family business, and then tossed aside into the garbage can, disowned by his parents and leaving him with his hard life. And the worst was that Ayumi felt that she and her group would be the only ones in Japan- no, the whole world- to understand him. And that pained her heart deeply. She hated to see her fellow classmates suffer for absolutely nothing. And that's why she was his friend, to comfort him, and plus, although he'd probably never know this, she even loved him.

She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts as the first round began.

"I go first," Yoshiki said, smirking. "Since I am the birthday boy." He then looked at his classmates, some of them sweating nervously, and some only remaining calm. He then looked to Seiko.

"You. T or D?" he asked her. She smirked, the answer obvious.

"D and you know it," she said, waggling her eyebrows.

"Okay. Hrrrmm... Oh, I know. Go out to the streets and scream 'I'VE BEEN SHOT!'" he said before chuckling. Seiko raised an eyebrow before leaving. Not long after, much screaming was heard and a lot of panicking. A minute later, Seiko rushed back inside and shut the door.

"Worth it," she said, gasping for breath.

Many rounds later of embarrassment after embarrassment and panic after panic, Ayumi was next.

"Okay, Kishinuma-kun. Truth or Dare?" she asked the blonde. He smiled at her which caused her heart to skip a beat. It was one of those smiles that only he gave to only her.

"Truth," he replied calmly. Ayumi gulped. He was up to something, for sure.

"Out of anyone in this room...who would you...kiss?" she asked him before grinning and beaming at him. That question hit him hard, as his face quickly turned to the color of a cherry.

"Wh-what!?" almost everyone shouted. Seiko was not included, and instead, she began to fangirl scream.

"AWWWWWW! KAWAIIKAWAIIKAWAIIKAWAIIIIIII~" she squealed. Yoshiki shot her a fierce glare before looking back to Ayumi, his face still steaming. After a few seconds later of them staring into each other's eyes, they both quickly turned their backs to each other and hid their faces with their hands.

"N-nevermind!" both stuttered. Seiko pouted and awed, disappointed. However, a smirk then grew on her face, which made everyone afraid.

"Okay... Since only Kishi, me, and Mochi-Mochi have been accepting dares, class rep.! Dare! You have to kiss Kishi!"

At that, Ayumi almost screamed in embarrassment and horror as she instantly hid behind Yoshiki's couch. While she hid, Yoshiki fled, swinging open the door and running out of the room.

"KISHI! Get your bum back here!" Seiko yelled. However, he was already down the stairs by then.

"What was that about?" Morishige wondered out loud. Everyone (except for Ayumi, who was still hiding) stared at him, mouths gaped open.

"You don't know!?" they shouted and Morishige winced.

"Shinozaki-san, you should chase after Kishinuma," Mayu said. Ayumi couldn't help but whine.

"B-but... How can I face him after such an embarrassing thing _just happened!?_" Ayumi squeaked. Naomi rolled her eyes as she stomped over to the shy and short blunette, and she grabbed her hand, dragging her up as Ayumi gasped.

"Well, it's now or never!" Naomi said. Ayumi's eyes widened and she blushed even more.

And somehow, she was shoved out into the hall as the door shut behind her. She gulped before running downstairs in pursuit of Yoshiki.

Yoshiki had reached the outside, and now sat in an alleyway, pinching a cigarette between his right pointer and middle finger. He sighed in frustration. It angered him to no end when everyone kept pairing him up with the class representative. Yes, it was true he loved her, but he knew that that kind of relationship with a disowned delinquent and a class representative would not be healthy for Ayumi. Plus the fact that he doubted the girl liked him in that kind of way. She probably hated him after all those times he'd get into trouble and she'd always have to help him out of it.

He took another drag of the cigarette and puffed out smoke before coughing. Ayumi was right. Smoking _was_ bad, he admitted, but it helped to keep him from getting too emotional. It calmed him in some way.

He thought about the one time when he was caught smoking as a 13-year old boy by his father... The unmerciful thundering booms of his father's angry shouts, and his mother's stern words, and then, the crying of his younger sister, Miki. He froze at the thought of her. She was the only one in his family to sympathize with him, and all that time, he didn't spend a single day with her to play or have fun, because he was busy with finding ways to get the attention of his parents by getting them worried, which entirely backfired. They were all too obsessed with their daughter, which drove him to a last resort; bleaching his hair.

And that was how he got kicked out. He was only 14 at that time, too, which was highly young to be out on the streets _fully_ alone. Luckily, a man had stumbled upon him and offered him a job at the music store that he owned, so Yoshiki agreed.

He smiled sadly to himself. It had been long since he last saw Miki, and he doubted he'd ever see her again after one time, she tried to sneak to his apartment, and, unfortunately, was caught and grounded, and sometimes, when he passed by his old home (which was a mansion), he'd see security guards, who were probably there to keep Miki from ever sneaking out again.

"You know, it makes me sad to see you like this."

Yoshiki looked up to see Ayumi. His eyes were sad, and he was trembling the slightest bit. His breaths were also shaky, as they came out as white fog due to the slight cold.

He threw the cigarette away at the end of the alleyway. Ayumi walked to his left side and slid down against the wall, sitting next to him before she shivered.

"It's cold," she said, trying to break the awkward silence.

Yoshiki blinked innocently at her before grunting. He took off his coat and offered it to her.

"Here," he said. Ayumi's eyes widened and she blushed.

"N-no, you take it," she squeaked. Yoshiki sighed.

"If you won't take it, just get under it," he said in a matter-of-fact way. Instantly, even more heat rose to her already rosy cheeks.

"Wh-what!?" she exclaimed.

"Look; do you wanna be warm or not?" he asked sternly. Ayumi froze before nodding slowly. Yoshiki pulled his left arm out of his black coat, and Ayumi scooted closer to him so he could wrap the left side of it around her, like a couple sharing a blanket.

(AN: ohmygawdIjustdiedtypingthatbecauseofthecuteness)

Both were silent for a bit before Ayumi finally spoke.

"Kishinuma-kun...don't you ever get lonely?" she murmured softly, her eyes filled with sympathy for the boy. He blinked and shook his head.

_That's a lie, _a voice in his head said.

_Shut up, _he thought back.

"You're not telling the truth." He suddenly felt her hand on his left shoulder, and he turned his head to look at her, his eyes wide.

"You still feel sad about what happened to you, and you hate the way others treat you," she murmured yet again, with some sort of kindness in her voice.

"..." He said nothing as he turned his head back to the direction of the wall in front of them.

He suddenly felt a warmth around his torso and against his chest. His eyes widened even more, as his pupils gazed down at Ayumi.

Ayumi. Freaking. Shinozaki. Was hugging him.

Not sure of what to do, he just sat, frozen. Her arms were wrapped around the middle of his body, and her right cheek rested comfortably against his chest.

"You _baka_. You always refuse to tell others about how you feel. It's okay to cry, too," she cooed to him, her eyes half-lidded with a sad and small smile.

His eyes widened as big as they could. However, the corners of his eyes began to sting, somehow. Clear liquid began to fill them, as the tears were then released, streaming down his cheeks. It felt forever since he felt the familiar comfort of a warm being embracing him as he cried. The only part missing was the whimpering, which soon came.

He didn't know how, but Ayumi unlocked his chest of emotions, acting not as the one opening it, but the key itself.

"Sh-Shinozaki... Do you seriously...h-have to...make me embarrass myself in front of you l-like thi-this...?" he sobbed.

(AN: Oh my God. I started crying.)

Ayumi just cooed to him and murmured kind words, stroking his hair gently as he continued to cry. Finally, five minutes later, he stopped but not before releasing one last sob.

She smiled warmly, happy to know that she had helped him, in a way.

"...Th-thank you..." he muttered.

"You're welcome," she whispered.

They stayed like that before suddenly, Ayumi grabbed his shoulders and turned him to face her. Opening his mouth to ask of what she was doing, he was quickly cut off as she pressed her lips softly against his own.

(AN: *Dead from the cuteness*)

Yoshiki's face reddened by 100 degrees. His heart fluttered up to the heavens above, before Ayumi pulled away. He couldn't help but to fake a whimper and she giggled, hugging him again.

"Why'd you kiss me?" he asked her, trying to keep his poker face as he was tempted to laugh. Ayumi blushed, but she replied anyway.

"It's simple. Because I love you, you goof, Yoshiki-kun," she murmured into his shirt. His eyes widened, but he managed to smile warmly.

"Yeah. I love you too, Ayumi."

She made a blank face.

"I wasn't done explaining, doofus. I had to do the dare."

Yoshiki faked a hurt face.

"Ouch."

Ayumi didn't reply for a bit and he honestly started to think that she meant that.

"Y-You didn't mean that, right?"

Ayumi looked up at him, blinking. "Of course I do."

He flinched. Ayumi smiled.

"Just kidding," she said, pecking him on his left cheek. He blushed but smiled warmly. He buried his face in her hair, breathing softly as he closed his eyes. His right arm automatically wrapped itself around her, pulling her closer. Ayumi smiled and snuggled him. Not long after, Seiko had come out of the apartment to find them after they had been gone for about 30 minutes. When she finally found the two in an alleyway, asleep and in each other's arms, she smiled and took a picture of them with her cell phone. She went up to them and shook them awake, much to their embarrassment. When they had walked back to the apartment and went inside Yoshiki's room, Seiko told the news and the group congratulated them for becoming a couple.

Seiko looked at the picture of the two in her cell phone, smiling.

"Happy birthday, Kishi," she murmured.

_HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLY FUDGEFUDGEFUDGEFUDGEFUDGEFUDGE I JUST BROKE MY OWN FEELS WRITING THAT! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Bye byyyyyeee~_


	4. Don't Feel Guilt

(This is a one-shot series of Ayushiki. Some will contain mild/small/tiny fluff, others will just contain sweet stuff. This one is about the bad end in Corpse Party: Blood Covered where Yoshiki gets buried alive, but with a twist... You are in for...a _treat_...)

He gasped and gulped for air as the gravel and dirt just kept coming. No matter how many times he cried out, the silhouetted and mysterious figure would not stop throwing the soil over him with their shovel. Tears formed in Kishinuma Yoshiki's eyes. "Please, stop it! I...I can't die now, not so soon! PLEASE, STOP-! ULGH!"

His desperate sentence was cut off when even more of the earth piled in. He whimpered and the hot stinging flow of clear liquid streamed from his eyes.

_Why... Why did this have to happen...? Just...hurry up and kill me..._ he thought. At the same time while being half-dead due to lack of oxygen, the aura of despair began to swarm around him. He could hear the laughter of children, the snipping of scissors, and the screams of innocent students. Then, images of his friends and surprisingly, family, came to mind. But the one that lingered the most was a certain class representative. He smiled, pained by the fact he wouldn't be able to tell the small girl of how he felt about her. By the time that the darkening had nearly taken its host, he uttered his possibly last words;

"I'm sorry, Shinozaki-san... I never seemed to do good enough for you..."

Then, suddenly, the one who was burying him in...whatever it was that he was in, seemed to almost freeze. Only a moment had passed before he could hear the _clang _of metal impacting the ground, and the scraping of rocks being moved. His eyes widened in shock, not expecting to have been saved. The disturbing sounds of insanity faded away, as thunder clapped, almost as if the darkening growled in anger, having lost its victim. _Who...and how...? _His thoughts were quickly disrupted as finally, the soil gave way and he scrambled out, clearly panicked and gasping for air. It may have smelt of rotting flesh because of all the corpses scattered about, but he didn't care. All he cared for was that he was _alive_, and who his mysterious savior was. It seemed he had ended up outside, just in front of the non-ending forest. Strangely enough, he heard sobbing, so he turned to the left. But it also seemed to be the same direction of where the sounds of the scraping of rocks had been.

"Uhhh, ariga-"

He gasped as his right hand went to cover his mouth, his sharp eyes going from its usual cold-looking phase to one of fear, as his clear gray-blue pupils narrowed so much that they only seemed to be the size of specks. What- or more rather, _who_- sat before him, gave him chills.

"Kishinuma-kun... Oh my God, I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry!" the blue-haired girl, Shinozaki Ayumi, said, sobbing and choking on tears that just seemed to flood out of her eyes endlessly.

"Wh-what... You..." His eyes pointed toward the shovel beside her, which was rusty, dusty, and had small specks of dried blood on it. He looked down to her hands. They were shaking- plus cut and bruised. _Don't tell me she dug me up with her bare hands!? God knows how many other bodies have touched this crappy dirt! She can easily get infected! _At that thought, he mentally kicked himself for being as worried as Ayumi. But then again, it was just a normal part of being in love.

"I'm sorry! And yet, here I am, acting like a selfish jerk, knowing that you could you never forgive me! I...I can't ever forget what I've done!" The blonde student gazed at her, shocked.

"Okay, just tell me what happened, first of all..." he calmly said, scooting over to her shivering figure. She hicced before once again looking up at him. "I...after you looked into the ghost's eyes... I suddenly found that my body moved on its own will... Then...I..." She suddenly broke into wails again, as she covered her eyes with her small hands. Yoshiki, meanwhile, was stroking her back, trying desperately to comfort her. His eyes were softened, as Ayumi continued, and what she said next made him feel as if his heart had been pierced.

"The boy...he suddenly raised his arm up, and you just were sent flying to the wall, and you were knocked out cold... And then...and th-h-then... I found myself dragging you to this hole... I don't know how I got here either, but... I just suddenly threw you in there... But... I'm SORRY! I hate myself! I'm BAKA! **BAKA! ****_BAKA!_**" That struck a nerve of his when she suddenly started punching her forehead. His once calm and kind face went to that of a glare that seemed to match the anger of a man who just saw his lover being tortured. And which was the case here. Only, the lover part wasn't true because, well... They weren't an actual couple. With great strength, he suddenly grabbed her shoulders roughly, which caused her to gasp and look up at him. His cold eyes bore into her soul.

"IDIOT! YOU DON'T GO INSULTING YOURSELF! I COULDN'T CARE LESS IF YOU KILLED ME! I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO ME!" Her eyes widened. Yoshiki's grip became more gentler, but did not release the shocked horror rep. "Look, Shinozaki-san... There's something...I have...hidden from you. _For a long time._" He stared into her beautiful ocean-blue eyes. He looked to the side, sucking in air before finally turning back towards her.

"I love you. All this time, I always have. Ever since you stood up for me against that stuck-up excuse of a teacher... I... I cared for you _so _much. I kept telling myself I'd protect you, and I made a promise to myself that I always would love you, even if you found someone else to love. And I...I just..."

He closed his eyes, and let go of her, letting his arms rest on his legs. A shadow loomed over his face, expecting to be slapped or yelled at at any moment. But instead, he felt the warmth of Ayumi's hands wrap around his neck. His eyes widened as she leaned in and kissed him. She was incredibly gentle and warm. Even more than he expected for her to be. But eventually, his heartbeat slowed down somewhat, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her back. And they stayed like that for a while, before they finally pulled away from each other, reluctantly, hesitantly, and slowly. They both stared into each other's eyes, and on the inside, shocked by how both of them were so soft. But eventually, Yoshiki collected his mind and senses, and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you so, so much, Ayumi-chan. I'll always be there by your side, even if you become possessed and try to end my life... Because we were just meant to be together. _You belong with me._" (SONG REFERENCES FOR THE WIN!) Ayumi smiled at him before cupping his left cheek with her left hand.

"I love you too, Yoshiki-kun."


End file.
